A variety of electrical connector designs are available for use in electrically connecting components, for example sensors with transmitters. Depending upon the particular application, a user selects the appropriate connector based on any number of application-specific factors, for example, code requirements, exposure to specific environmental conditions and anticipated lifespan, to name a few.
An especially challenging environment for using electrical connectors is with water meters and transmitters that are located in below ground water pits. Due to the nature of the application, electrical connectors used within water pits must be capable of resisting long term exposure to an environment ranging from high humidity to full submersion. In addition, the constraints associated with accessing and working within a water pit requires that the electrical connector be easy to assemble and install.